The Many Adventures of Curious George
The Many Adventures of Curious George is an upcoming 2025 live action/stop motion family comedy film, written and directed by Jackson Kelley, who also stars as The Man in the Yellow Hat. Based on the bestselling book series by H.A. Rey, the film takes an homage to the Disney package films of the 1940s, with all seven original books in told in one tale. The film follows George, a mischievious orphaned monkey who befriends an advertising executive in New York, and gets himself into trouble. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Steven Evans/The Man in the Yellow Hat, an advertising executive in New York **Kelley also provides the monkey noises of George, a mischivious orphaned monkey. *J.C. Snow as Ethan Brody, Steven's best friend who works at the museum. Plot The film is told by an aging grandfather who has met George before. Steven Evans is an advertising executive in New York. His best friend, Ethan Brody, who works at the museum, needs to find an ancient artifact in order to keep his job. Steven takes his offer, and goes to South America alone. While searching, the film cuts to an orphaned monkey causing a ruckus in the jungle, eventually crossing paths with Steven. The monkey stows away in Steven's luggage, as he finds the artifact, a gold doubloon found by Blackbeard. Back on the boat, Steven is shocked to learn the monkey has stowed away. He decides to take the monkey to the zoo, where he will bond with other monkeys. However, the monkey has bonded with Steven, coming with him to his apartment. Steven names the monkey George after hearing a Gorillaz song featuring George Benson. The next day, Steven goes to work, and George tags along. George is curious about the office, and leaves the office in a wreck. Steven is found out to be the owner of the monkey and is fired. Steven tries to leave the monkey behind, and fails. Eventually, he gives up, and goes to his apartment to phone the zoo. A week later, Steven goes to the zoo to set up an appointment to bring George in. George accidentally phones the fire station, and is arrested for prank phone calling. George escapes thanks to the clumsy prison warden. He grabs some balloons, and floats away. Eventually, George falls in the car of Steven, who takes him to the zoo. A year later, George is bored with the zoo. He escapes his cage, and hides with the elephant. After leaving the zoo, he goes to the city, where he eats a lot of spaghetti. The cook, Chef Giovanni, is furious, but George makes it up to him by washing dishes. Chef Giovanni takes George to his friend Phil, who hires George to wash windows on an apartment building. He gets carried away by going into a room that is being painted. George turns the room into a jungle, and escapes out the fire escape when he is caught. George is taken to the hospital, as he got a broken leg from his fall. Meanwhile, Steven picks up his newspaper, and calls the hospital. After finding George unconscious, they put him under the shower, and Steven and George go to a movie studio, where a movie about George's life is being made. When the film is finished, George invites everyone, including Chef Giovanni, Phil, and all the zookeepers. Steven and George move to a suburban home, where George is going to be in an animal show. Steven shows George a new bike as a present for a one year anniversary for bringing George from South America. Steven goes to his new job, and George rides his bike around the suburb, helping a paperboy with his route, and gets carried away with making paper boats. He breaks his bike, and meets the animal show people. George is kicked out of the show after he feeds an ostrich his bugle. The ostrich lets out a baby bear, and George gets it back, welcoming him into the animal show again. A week later, George plays around with some soap and water while Steven is away, and floods the house. He steals a pump from two farmers, escaping in a truck. George ends up at the museum, where he ruins a dinosaur display. Professor Wiseman suggests he be locked up, but Ethan recognizes George, and calls Steven. Production The idea for a Curious George remake came from the making of Gorillaz. Director Jackson Kelley said, "We needed to make more family friendly films. What better way to start that one of the most beloved children's book series." He stated the film would be an homage to the Disney package films, several animated shorts comprised into one film. The film would take the original seven books of Curious George, and put them into the film. Soundtrack On the soundtrack, Jackson Kelley stated, "When you think of Curious George, you think of monkeys. When you think of monkeys, you think of apes. When you think of apes, you think of gorillas, and when you think of gorillas, you think of Gorillaz." It was revealed Kelley had struck a deal with Jamie Hewlett, co-creator of Gorillaz, via Instagram to use Gorillaz songs in the movie.